


Learning Your Place

by ReignOnMyParade



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angry Sex, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, In Public, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReignOnMyParade/pseuds/ReignOnMyParade
Summary: It sucks breaking up, especially when its messy. But its time to move your boxes out of your shared storage unit, and Seth decides to show you a completly different side of him before you part ways…





	Learning Your Place

“Are you sure you even brought the keys?” Y/N seethed as she crossed her arms over her heaving chest. She struggled to breathe in and out deeply, a technique her therapist advised her to use when she felt herself growing irritated. 

“Yes, I know I did, I always keep them in the car.” Seth said as he continued to rummage through his car. 

It was particularly hot that day, and Y/N had a low tolerance for being uncomfortably hot, or uncomfortably cold. In fact, she had a low tolerance for nearly everything, her anger management issues were one of the many reasons she and Seth broke up after a year of dating. With his cocky attitude, and her short temper they were bound to constantly be at odds. But their last argument sent them both over the edge, Y/N’s constant accusations of Seth’s infidelity caused him to call it quits, for good. 

It wasn’t as clean of a breakup as they would have wanted, however. Within the first 3 months of dating, the two hastily professed their love, opened up a joint bank account, even got a dog together. It didn’t help that the two worked for the same company, thankfully Y/N was due to switch brands soon. In the meantime though, Y/N and Seth had to visit their storage unit together, and empty out their respective items. They were in the process of buying a home together, and originally moved their things to the unit in the process of the move. She would have gone alone, if it weren’t for the fact that she didn’t have a car, and Seth had the keys to the unit.

At least that is what he told her on the phone an hour ago.

“Seth, I swear to God, if you don’t find those fucking keys I-” Y/N started, as she paced back and forth in front of the car. 

“You know, if you bothered to help me look, then maybe we could find them.” Seth said, peering over the top of his car to glare at her before ducking back into the car to search.

She stomped over to the passenger’s side and bent over to look through the cupholders. Seth looked over to see a perfect view of his ex-girlfriend’s breasts glistening from the thin sheen of sweat from the heat. 

“They’re right here, you idiot.” Y/N snapped as she lifted a coffee mug from the cup holder to reveal the missing keys. She caught Seth’s gaze, and quickly realized he was looking down her shirt. “Ugh, just open the fucking unit so we can get out of here.” She threw the keys at him.

He shook his head, as if his thoughts could be shaken away. He reminded himself that he couldn’t think about her like that, not anymore, not after all the trouble she put him through. He walked over to the unit and unlocked it, whipping the garage-style door up effortlessly to reveal a garage filled with musty old boxes. But those boxes were once the symbol of a long life together, filled with things from their previous lives, en route to their new home. Seth couldn’t deny that they fell for each other too fast, but at the time it felt as though they were perfect for each other. 

“I thought I told you to organize the boxes weeks ago!” It seemed as though she would never stop complaining, but as Seth knew, once Y/N was upset, she was on a roll. “Now we have to go through everything and separate it all!”

She struggled to lift the first box in front of her and started to wobble over to the hood of the car, shaky on her legs because of the weight. Seth noticed this and quickly went over to help with the large box, carrying the other side for her. 

“You had one fucking job.” She muttered under her breath. 

He stopped in his tracks and looked Y/N in the eye, before shoving the box out of her hands, sending their belongings tumbling out and onto the hot asphalt. “You’ve got some real nerve talking to me like that, Y/N.” He said through clenched teeth, closing the distance between them in one smooth step. He sized her up like she was one of his opponents in the ring, and she was suddenly terrified of her ex-boyfriend.

She opened her mouth to retort, but was only able to stammer unintelligible sounds. Seth was always cocky, but never made Y/N feel like he was on the verge of hurting her. 

“Oh? Little girl’s got nothing to say now?” He looked down at her with an intensity that caused her to flinch. A knowing grin came to his lips, before he grabbed her by both arms and pressed her backwards into the car door. She yelped in pain as the hot metal of the car seared her bare thighs and arms. He didn’t relent though, and only seemed to enjoy the distress in her voice. 

He leaned in close to her ear, pressing his heated body against hers. She couldn’t help but feel his hardness pressing against her body. 

“You’ve been running that pretty little mouth all day, talking shit like you’re in the one charge …” His thumb tenderly traced the outline of her lower lip, a stark contrast to the roughness of his growling voice and the tight grip he had on her arm. “This relationship I let you get what you want. Treated you like a fucking princess, didn’t care if I looked like your little bitch. But you know what?”

Y/N felt Seth grab a handful of her hair in his strong grip, he yanked her head backwards so she looked up directly at him. Her terrified and confused gaze met his calculated eyes. 

“I think it’s about time I show you your rightful place… Get on your knees.” He commanded, pulling her down by her hair with one hand and beginning to unbuckle his jeans with the other. 

She looked up at him with wild eyes and tried to stand up, only to be held down by her own hair. “There’s cameras everywhere! And anyone can see us out here, it’s a public storage unit for Godssake!” She stammered to say, her voice coming out much smaller and timid than she expected. 

“Oh yeah? Well maybe you shouldn’t have been running your fucking mouth this whole time. Maybe-” He reached into his jeans and pulled out his hard penis, holding it in his hand firmly. “-Maybe I wouldn’t have to show you a lesson out in public, if you knew your place. Now open that pretty little mouth.” 

Y/N couldn’t believe Seth was acting like this, what’s more, she couldn’t believe the familiar dull throb between her legs. Was this actually turning her on? Was being told what to do something she actually  _liked_?

A firm slap landed on Y/N’s cheek, reeling her out of her dizzying thoughts. “Don’t make me tell you again.” He growled at her, thrusting his hips toward her face. She looked up at his towering form, his dark hair in a messy bun, neck and arms slick with sweat, chest protruding dominantly over her, his thick penis proudly erect before her face, awaiting, expecting, demanding.

She did as he was told and parted her lips, feeling as if this were her first time ever doing this. But he didn’t waste any time pressing his cock into her mouth, sliding in deep without any regard for Y/N’s throat. He held on to her hair tighter, twisting it to guide her head up and down his hard shaft. 

“Yeah, you like me fucking that face, huh?” He grunted as he pumped his cock into her mouth further, wanting to feel her take all of him, something she never was able to do before. “Yeah, that’s right, take it all, Y/N. Show me what else your mouth can do.”

The head of his dick pressed further and further into her throat, making her gag and drool uncontrollably. Her saliva dripped down her chin as her face pressed into his hard stomach. Her chin squeezed against his soft balls as she took all of him. He let out a deep growl before yanking her head back, pulling her off and leaving her gasping for air. Something in her drove her mouth forward again, wrapping her lips around his shaft and sucking on it as if her life depended on it. 

Surprised, Seth raised his brows and chuckled before he let go of her hair. “Looks like you can’t get enough of me huh? Such a good little cocksucker.” The only response to his words were more slurping sounds as Y/N worked his dick with fervor, gripping his thighs and bobbing her head.

“You know your place now? Hmm? Do you know that your mouth is only meant for my cock, not smart-ass remarks?” He gritted his teeth and began to fuck her mouth faster, holding her head still with both hands. An animalistic growl emanated from deep in his chest. His cock spasmed in her mouth with every thrust, he was getting close, and she couldn’t help but moan in response. The vibrations from her throat were enough to send him over the edge, his arms and legs tensed as he thrusted one final time into her mouth, shooting his cum onto her wet tongue and down her sore throat. He panted as he grabbed his dick firmly, sliding it out of her mouth, and dragging the head of it across her wet lips. 

“Swallow” He commanded, continuing to trace her lips. She closed her mouth and did as she was told, all while holding his gaze. “Good girl.” He grinned before pulling his member back into his jeans and re-buckling. 

“Now clean up this fucking mess. And if I hear you start bitching at me again, I’ll give you a real reason to complain. You hear me?”


End file.
